


The French

by Cargopants77



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #FTM #ftnb #gender euphoria, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargopants77/pseuds/Cargopants77
Summary: Do you need a fic that give you gender euphoria? Are you trans masculine or non conforming? Do you like pretty ladies? Then give this fic a try. This is totally just a random story i just picked up writing. No fandoms. I did draw inspiration from the pink panther movies though ( the live action ones from the 60s specifically “a shot in the dark”) if you like rainy weather, Paris, or quirky proffesor core, than proceed.
Relationships: Pretty lady/Reader





	The French

I bit my lip as I looked out the window, rain pattering against the glass. Paris looked so perfect on a dark, stormy day; the blurred lamplight glowing on the street. The soft green walls of my apartment lit only by the faint glow of candles. Collectibles, art, and antique furniture accompanied my home, making it all the more lively. The scent of the musky cologne I had just applied wafted through the air. “ THRUMB THRUMB THRUMB THRUMB THRUMB” the old grandfather in the kitchen struck 5 o’clock. “ Ah, I can’t be late now, can I?” I muttered to myself, turning to the dresser in the corner of my bedroom. I pulled out a nice black shirt that I always wore to formal events- I had severalof the same course. Next came the pants and jacket; black silk. I scrambled to find my silver chain and matching rings. “ Where did I put my clean socks?” I groaned, stumbling out of the bedroom and into the living room. There, my socks lay scattered from last night when I ripped them off. I pulled them on and managed to squeeze into my shoes as a dashed out the door, barely remembering to grab my keys. 

I arrived at the dinner party, rain still pouring down and soaking my hair. I pushed my hand through my slick locks, shivering in the cold, wet air. I hammered on the door. A lot of people would tell me I sound like a police officer when I knocked. That door swung open and yellow light poured from within the large home. The estate that the dinner party was being hosted at was nothing short of a manor. Large Greek inspired pillars stood at the entrance. A long winding path lined with sculpted shrubbery led the way to the home. The sweeping peaks of the roof seemed to mock guests as they viewed the house. The windows lit with warm light scolded the mountainous roof, welcoming visitors warmly. “ Ah, Y/n! Come in, come in! We’ve been expecting you!” A short, older woman greeted me warmly, little creases formed at her eyes as she smiled. She wore a very pretty necklace adorned with diamonds, sapphires, and a chain of silver. “ Y/n!” A beautiful young woman came prancing forward ( which was quite out of character for her. She wrapped me in a tight embrace, her head tucked into my neck. “ Oh, dear! your all wet!” She exclaimed, pullling away quickly.” I watched her glide off, yammering about some towel. That was Camille, the most beautiful woman on the planet. She soon hurried back, the brunette locks framing her face bounced dramatically. “ oh, you poor thing” she murmured, her China blue eyes filled with worry as she attempted to dry me. A light blush came over my cheeks causing me to glance away. This was going to be a long dinner...

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments for requests or anything like that. Let me know if you want it to be a series or if I should just write stuff based on your requests! I’m cool either way and I love trying new stuff ( as long as it’s not totally ridiculous) Alright byeeee! DRKNK WATER U CRAZY PEOOLE!!!!😡🥰


End file.
